


[meta] cliff jumping scene

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: This is a link to some meta I wrote about the process of writing a scene for my fic “they don’t know (about us)”.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[meta] cliff jumping scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @phandomficfests Escape From Reality Day 3: Anything but Fic

I wanted to share some of my process and show you some extensive rewrites I did on the draft of my Jamaica fic. I have copy-pasted the drafts into a Google doc and then made comments. PLEASE DON’T ADD YOUR OWN COMMENTS IN THE GDOC AND PLEASE DON’T RESOLVE ANY COMMENTS as that will cause them to disappear! 

I hope some of you will find this interesting. Please don’t see it as me trying to be pretentious :( I just am forever fascinated with ~~process.

cliff jumping scene meta: https://docs.google.com/document/u/0/d/1TTmd43RqSrx4KHD0qfGutCN6yE1OLQu-Vdhr0Be5qYE/mobilebasic


End file.
